


Солнце после войны

by BokuAka_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAka_SW_2016/pseuds/BokuAka_SW_2016
Summary: Бокуто много чего не знал о кровном долге, странных случайностях и несбыточных желаниях.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл о перерождениях. Очень условный кроссовер со “Смех над облаками”

Часть 1. Тень за спиной  
Во дворе монастыря шумел небольшой обоз из дальних деревень. Фума выскользнул на улицу, огляделся и смешался с толпой монахов снующих с мешками риса. Высокий незнакомый человек о чем-то говорил с помощником настоятеля, широко улыбался и крепко держал под уздцы взбрыкивающую от гама лошадь. Фума подошел ближе, присматриваясь: доброжелательная улыбка не могла обмануть внимательный взгляд — человек, пришедший с обозом, был воином. Об этом красноречивее слов говорила пара мечей-дайсё, и родовые знаки отличия на одежде.  
— Кто этот господин? — осторожно спросил Фума у маленького лопоухого монаха, наблюдавшего за разгрузкой дров.  
— Котаро из рода Бокуто. Он из богатых, воевал на стороне Токугава, — тихо ответил монашек, потом запнулся и добавил шепотом: — Только он ронин.  
Помощник настоятеля кивнул собеседнику в сторону навеса, поклонился.  
— Эй ты, помоги с погрузкой.  
Фума оглянулся: на него в упор смотрели прищуренные ярко-желтые глаза.

Настоятель монастыря приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть. Губы искривились в брезгливой усмешке:  
— Если мне не изменяет память, так выглядели презренные убийцы из клана Фума. Впрочем, в этом есть ирония, они все передохли лет сто назад.  
Сохей — один из монахов-воинов, приведший его, — низко склонился перед настоятелем.  
— Он обучен танцам, музыке и сможет прислуживать господину вместо прошлого чиго. — И быстро добавил: — А еще мальчишка красив и изящен.  
Настоятель еще раз скривился и прошипел:  
— Ты думаешь, я слепой?  
— Нет, господин. Простите.  
— Хорошо, вечером пришлешь его ко мне.

Ему позволяли убирать в комнатах, готовить ванну для настоятеля. Ему было позволено ходить везде, где нет запрета на вход. Разговаривать, с кем пожелает и делать все для господина, но к своей цели он так ни на шаг и не приблизился. Нужно было просто ждать, подходящий момент всегда наступает. Только времени ждать у него не осталось. Он слишком давно был приманкой, спиной чувствовал взгляды, которыми его провожали монахи в темных коридорах.  
Недовольные, презрительные, ощупывающие, жадные.

— Тебе стоило подумать об этом раньше. — Сухой голос настоятеля не заглушали двери. — Что будет, если каждый ронин станет указывать нам, как поступить?  
— Господин, мы все сделаем, как прикажете. — Помощник настоятеля даже не скрывал страха.  
— Земли по ту сторону реки принадлежат его роду. Даже ронин не посмеет нарушить кодекс бусидо. Думайте. — За перегородкой слышались шаги, постукивание четок.  
Фума вошел и поклонился.  
— Найди Таваду-сана и позови ко мне. — Настоятель обернулся, лицо смягчилось. — И сегодня тебе позволено приготовить для меня ванну.

В темноте подвала было видно только решетки и скрюченное тело в красивой религиозной обвязке на полу. Джутовые веревки, плотно стянувшие руки, тонкая ткань, выступающие лопатки. Прежний личный слуга настоятеля, должно быть, нарушил какой-то важный запрет. Или просто надоел господину.  
Тавада-сан, хранитель свитков, почему-то любил здесь бывать. Фума часто замечал его у подвалов и конюшен.  
— Вы звали меня, господин?  
— Да, я хотел показать тебе прошлого чиго настоятеля. Он был моложе и красивее тебя. И виртуозно играл на флейте фуэ.  
Значит, играл. Фума опустил ресницы, презрение во взгляде могло все испортить. Тавада должен поверить. И все рассказать.  
Он молча наблюдал, его не трогали события в монастыре. Его волновало совсем другое — тот самый свиток, хранимый и оберегаемый настоятелем.  
— Я отдам тебя послушникам, которые работают на кухне. Обет воздержания слишком силен для них. И дня не пройдет, как они все побывают в тебе по нескольку раз. — Тавада-сан наклонил голову и жадно облизнул губы.  
— Хочешь закончить жизнь так? — обратился он к Фуме. — Ты знаешь, зачем твой господин каждую ночь заваривает средства для мужской силы? Он так хочет тебя, но не может. Старый дурак. Я подарю тебе все, что хочешь.  
Фума улыбнулся. Главное — быть покорным, услужливым, предупредительным. У него не получалось. Внутри плескались холодная ярость и желание закончить все поскорее. Такое же нестерпимое, как желание убивать.  
— Пока господин не прогонит меня, я буду служить ему.  
— Все, что ты захочешь. Скажи мне.  
— Как прикажете, господин.  
— Да, я больше всего на свете хочу быть на месте настоятеля.  
— Расскажите мне о свитке тридцати четырех.  
— И все? — Глаза Тавады сверкнули жарко и голодно.  
— Я буду очень благодарен Таваде-сану. Очень.  
— Тогда ты придешь ко мне завтра.  
— Мне пора. Время омовения. Нужно согреть ванну и… — Почтительно поклонившись, он отвернулся. — И постель для моего господина.  
Тавада, кто бы мог подумать. Фума даже не поверил такой удаче.  
Он быстро вышел из темного помещения и, сделав несколько нарочито громких шагов, бесшумно вернулся обратно.  
Чиго, привязанный к решетке, тихо вскрикнул. Тавада вжимал его в прутья, двигаясь судорожно и размашисто, запрокинув голову назад. Слишком удобно, чтобы перерезать горло. В таком положении убить его можно голыми руками, струной, лезвием, веревкой, ядовитым дротиком. Просто пальцем в нужную точку.  
— Мое, — выдохнул Тавада, вдалбливаясь и кончая в мальчишку.  
Фума видел все, что хотел. Беспомощное похотливое животное, которое подпустит к себе так близко, как только возможно. Теряет разум, волю и бдительность. В момент близости не просто уязвим, а как баран на заклании.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Настоятель рассматривал сервированный стол и хмурился, медленно перебирая четки узловатыми пальцами.  
— Я принес ваш ужин, господин. — Сидеть прямо, смотреть в пол и, если спросят, восхищенно блестеть глазами. Старая как мир, но все еще работающая тактика. — И ваша офури готова, вы позволите?  
— Останься рядом. — Настоятель недовольно потрогал воду пальцами ноги и развязал пояс. — Добавь туда масло из темной склянки и подай отвар.  
Фума покрутил пузырек в руке, потянул носом: женьшень, имбирь, горянка, анис, тимьян и что-то еще. Один из ингредиентов давал мягкий пряный запах. Незнакомый. Он отмерил нужное количество капель в чашку. Настоятель выпил залпом, одежда полетела на скамью. Фума осторожно разглядывал, как сухое морщинистое тело погружается в горячую воду.  
— Раздевайся, — настоятель довольно откинул голову. Его лицо, казалось, меняло выражение в тонких струйках пара.  
Фума секунду подождал. Можно было все сделать иначе, ведь о том, где свиток, Тавада ничего не рассказал. Он медленно сложил одежду. Настоятель не торопил его, но в глазах появился лихорадочный блеск. На скамье, кроме брошенной одежды и четок, лежал небольшой футляр на блестящей цепочке. Озарение было как вспышка в сознании. Все что можно спрятать в монастыре, находилось под контролем настоятеля. Все было учтено, все, кроме его пристрастий. Через мгновение тонкие пальцы Фумы осторожно разминали плечи в воде.  
— Полезай сюда, — приказной тон смягчил горловой звук, похожий на стон. Настоятель сжал руку Фумы. — Останешься сегодня здесь.  
— Вот уж нет. — Тонкие пальцы сжались на сонной артерии. — Сладких снов, господин.

Сверток со своей одеждой Фума нашел там же, где и оставил, — в дальнем углу сарая, под соломой. Торопливо скинул монастырские тряпки и переоделся: грязновато серая ткань куртки почти сливалась с сумеречным пейзажем, пояс жестко топорщился от вшитых сюрикенов и дротиков. Хватит с него игр в чиго.  
— Куда-то уходишь? — Тавада замер на входе. — Я передумал. Я хочу все сегодня.  
— Я тоже передумал. — Фума спокойно направился к выходу и издевательски добавил: — Мой господин…  
Когда-то давно его учили уходить, если можно уйти, и не добивать, если можно просто обездвижить противника. «Ты потеряешь скорость, время и невидимость. Только результат важен», — говорил наставник. Он помнил свое случайно вырвавшееся «Но это нечестно». За такие фразы он всякий раз получал длинной палкой по спине. Твоя задача — выжить, насмехался голос из прошлого.  
— Ах ты дрянь. — Тавада навалился всем телом, прижимая его к стене.  
Фума почувствовал, как обожгло бок, резко выдохнул и одним движением ушел из захвата. Три точки на шее, солнечное сплетение и зажать рот ладонью. Тавада тяжело осел на землю, длинный нож упал рядом. Теряешь время, — мелкой птицей билась в виски мысль. Фума перемахнул через низкую каменную ограду, ушел в тень и зацепился за крышу высокого забора. По боку и спине ползли горячие липкие капли. Но думать о них было некогда.

Солнце уже ушло за гору, на землю легли длинные темные тени от редких деревьев. Снег слишком много говорил преследователям: оставлять за собой следы цвета собственной крови, хуже некуда. В ушах стоял лай собак и звон оружия. И охрана монастыря, наверное, давно на ногах. Фума тяжело выдохнул, прислонился спиной к ближайшему стволу и осел вниз. Нужно уйти за реку, а если не получится, то умереть быстро. Он пошарил руками по одежде: все пропиталось кровью и застыло. Он перетянул бок куском ткани. Прислушался: погони не было, только сердце бухало где-то в горле. В памяти всплыли решетки и темные переходы монастыря. Если его поймают — просто умереть не позволят.  
Ветер больно кольнул щеки — метель разыгралась не вовремя. Руки не слушались, пальцы онемели и хотелось закрыть глаза и не вставать. Сил идти дальше уже не было.  
Ошметки снега скатывались с плеч и долетали до земли кровавыми иглами. Неправда, что шиноби не чувствуют холода и боли. Но когда он поднялся, тренированное тело повиновалось без труда. До реки оставалось несколько десятков шагов.  
Ледяная вода обожгла и заставила на несколько мгновений прийти в себя. Все еще ловкий и легкий, он скользнул по заботливо расставленным кем-то камням, нащупал брод и провалился почти по пояс, ощущая во рту привкус железа, копоти и смерти. Он хорошо знал вкус смерти. Ходил близко к ней.  
Он не помнил, как выбрался на берег. Только разум четко отдавал приказы, а потом и его накрыла тишина.

Фума пришел в себя, выплевывая кровь на пол, — горло сводило судорогой, тела он не чувствовал, только далекое тепло огня в очаге.  
Сквозь лихорадочный туман проступало лицо человека, смутно знакомого. Фума не мог вспомнить, но определенно видел его раньше. Одежда воина, резко очерченные скулы, жесткие пряди, падающие на лицо. В желтых глазах притаились сила, война и солнце. С одного взгляда было понятно: такие как он созданы для жизни. Слишком широкая улыбка, слишком много света в глазах. Его война была яростной, отчаянной и бессмысленной. Человек крепко придержал его, встряхнул и властно потребовал:  
— Не смей умирать в моем доме.  
А потом навалились жар и темнота, невозможно было понять, где правда, где воспоминания, а где игра воображения и бред.  
Он падал. Над головой пронзительно синело небо, уходила вверх кромка земли с разбитым молнией деревом на самом краю. Он падал, каждый раз спиной чувствуя острые камни внизу.

Он приходил в себя от резкого запаха снадобий. Видел недовольное лицо врача, резкую морщину на лбу, строго сведенные брови, морщинистые руки, ловко перебирающие бутылочки и бинты. До него доносились обрывки коротких фраз: «Почти невозможно. Он не выживет. Такая рана. Это опасно». И брошенное тихо, с опаской: «Фума».  
Но сейчас разум и тело отказывались служить ему, он не мог сам спасти себя. Шиноби на многое способны, но все же и они смертны.Темнота научила становиться невидимым и внимательным, но забрала сострадание.  
Он умел находить нужные сведения — в шепоте на улице, в чужих просьбах в храмах, в следах копоти, в пылинках, оседающих на мебели, в цвете дыма и количестве обуви у домов. Главное — смотреть и слышать.  
Незнакомый дом был полон бытовых звуков и запахов благовоний и трав. Еще он чувствовал прикосновения чужих рук: совсем неопасные, твердые и уверенные.  
Неизменной и понятной была только боль. Она держала, не давая проваливаться в эту неправдоподобную негу забвения; Фума отчетливо помнил, кто он.  
Таких, как он, в жизни держали три вещи: приказ, ярость и боль.  
Он долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь и не узнавая окружающего мира. А потом открыл глаза, и все изменилось.

Часть 2. Ночная птица  
Лопоухий монашек поклонился и махнул фигуре в темном плаще с большой корзиной в руках; человек подошел.  
— У вашего настоятеля новый чиго? — Бокуто ухмыльнулся.  
Личные слуги настоятеля менялись каждые пару месяцев. Бокуто слышал о том, что их набирают из соседних деревень. Слышал он и о том, что они часто пропадают без вести.  
— Этот не похож на местного. — Бокуто бросил две монеты на стол и поднялся.  
— Да, этого взяли работать на кухне, а потом вот как обернулось. Приглянулся, наверное. — Монашек вышел следом, продолжая болтать.  
— Он кровь из них пьет что ли? Четвертый за два месяца, — рассмеялся Бокуто, глядя на растерянность на лице собеседника.  
Бокуто окинул слугу взглядом. Не местный — слишком уж прямая спина и ловкие движения. Скинув капюшон и смахнув волнистые пряди со лба, он пристраивал корзину на повозку.  
— Эй, помоги-ка это закинуть. — Бокуто дернул связку вверх и засмотрелся на мальчишку: светлая кожа, тонкие черты, ресницы как шелковый веер. И глаза — дикие горные ирисы.  
— Значит, теперь ты передаешь новости и подарки настоятелю?  
— Нет, господин, — помедлив, ответил чиго.  
— Ну да, сам как подарок, — усмехнулся Бокуто. — Что глядишь, ночная птица?  
Двойной смысл сказанного дошел до него, как только он посмотрел на слугу. В глазах, до этого безмятежных, полыхнул нехороший лиловый огонь. С Бокуто такое позволяли себе немногие, а этот или глупый, или бесстрашный. Мальчишка наклонил голову и спрятал взгляд. Что-то еще беспокоило Бокуто, чего он не мог объяснить. Просто чуял скрытую силу, ярость и опасность. Но чиго уже скрылся за большими корзинами с провизией.  
Благодарный монах кивал и кланялся.  
— Удачной вам дороги, Бокуто-сама. Вы же приедете в следующем месяце?  
— Не думаю. У нас маленькая деревня и маленький храм. И божество тоже маленькое.  
Бокуто поклонился в ответ на прощание и запрыгнул в повозку. Обоз медленно потащился по горной дороге вниз.  
Стальным блеском отливал снег.  
Бокуто покинул обоз, когда до деревни оставалось меньше полдня пути. Он скатал теплое меховое одеяло и закинул на плечо свой нехитрый скарб. Небо висело низко, приближалась метель. Проводник, не улыбаясь, протянул ему плату за охрану и небольшую бутыль, поклонился и пожелал удачи. Удача понадобится, если не успеть до метели. Бокуто махнул рукой и зашагал прочь.Попутчики рассказывали истории и новости: в Киото искали разбойников грабящих мирных селян. Обоз осматривали дважды, на границах двух провинций.  
Бокуто остановился у небольшого перелеска, за которым начиналась деревня. Зябко поежился и отхлебнул напиток, вложенный в руки проводником. Мышцы приятно расслабились, потянуло в сон. Но до дома оставалось совсем немного.  
Он поправил оружие, запоздало вспоминая старое военное правило: нельзя пить, пока не добрался до безопасного места. А безопасных мест на земле не так много.  
— Вот же дьявол!  
Бокуто смотрел на длинную цепочку кровавых следов, уже припорошенных снегом. К ночи их не будет видно вовсе.  
На земле темнел силуэт человека в клановой одежде шиноби. Бокуто подошел ближе, наклонился и пощупал пульс. Почти мертвец.  
Бокуто уже встречал его раньше — человека или демона. Никому не пожелаешь заполучить такого врага или встретить на ночной тропе.  
Нужно было уходить. Но он, как завороженный, сметал снег с плеч, сжимал тонкие посиневшие пальцы, на которых черными каплями застыла кровь, отряхивал волосы, покрытые инеем. Личина слуги даже тогда, в монастыре, не скрывала суть: перед ним было красивое, смертельно опасное, безжалостное оружие. Ниндзя исчезнувшего клана Фума.  
Такие, как он, не созданы для войны. Они созданы убивать. Мгновенно, бесшумно, спокойно. Когда-то он сам ненавидел, яростно защищал и преданно служил. Все это давно превратилось в пепел и снег. По его следам тоже шла война, другая война. Невидимая и бесконечная.

Дом стоял пустой и выстуженный за время его отсутствия, дрова занимались медленно. Бокуто подтащил тело поближе к очагу и накрыл одеялом. Шиноби глухо выдохнул и застонал, пальцы судорожно сжали ткань.  
Доктор осмотрел тело почти без признаков жизни и неодобрительно покачал головой: не выживет.  
— Вы хороший доктор, Машидо-сан. — Бокуто повесил над очагом котелок с водой. — Вы сделаете все, что можете.  
Он слушал звон бутылочек с лекарствами, шуршание бинтов и смотрел, как отблеск от углей окрашивает почти прозрачную кожу шиноби.  
Доктор ушел, оставив указания. На пороге прошептал только одно слово: «Фума».

Шиноби поправлялся быстро. Врач, приходя, каждый раз морщился, говорил: «Заживает как на собаке». Через три дня он уже пришел в себя, и Бокуто, наконец, мог спросить все, что его интересовало.  
— Это ищешь? — В руках у Бокуто появился сверток из плотной темной ткани.  
Фума утвердительно кивнул. Пальцы скользнули в свернутую одежду: все, что было при нем, оставалось на месте — вшитые в ткань черные стальные сюрикены, два длинных ножа, дротики, узкая короткая цепь и шершавые капсулы с ядом. Небольшая стеклянная бутылочка, в которой каждая капля, как драгоценность. И тонкий вытянутый свиток. Фума удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.  
Бокуто с интересом рассматривал шиноби. Он заметил, как торопливо его пальцы ощупали футляр свитка. Такие передавались от мастера к ученику, но если ученик был недостойным, просто уничтожались. Вещь была, несомненно, ценной.  
— Что в этом свитке?  
Шиноби вздрогнул, как от удара. Видимо, еще не пришел в себя после ранения, подумал Бокуто.  
— Это один из трактатов о бессмертных.  
— Зачем тебе это? — удивленно спросил Бокуто. — Такие реликвии сложно продать.  
— Это последняя из летописей о клане Фума. И все секреты ведения невидимой войны.  
— Монахи, должно быть, его не читали. — Бокуто хотел добавить о дурной славе клана, но осекся, внимательно разглядывая гостя.  
Он не так много знал о шиноби. Воинами Тени пугали и детей, и самураев. Бокуто было смешно. О клане Фума тоже ходили легенды, слухи, деревенские байки: бесчестные, безземельные, беспринципные. Неизвестно откуда появившиеся, они устраивали диверсии, шпионили, продавали информацию. Стратегии ведения боя, расположения и схемы, данные о властителях префектур и областей, их слабости и пристрастия, сведения о гарнизонах — много чего можно было узнать, если нанять Фума. Но свиток с «Трактатом о бессмертных» был самым ценным. Бокуто представил, как бесились монахи — он хранился у них не меньше ста лет.  
Все это не добавляло спокойствия.  
— Этот экземпляр хранился у Фума, — вдруг произнес шиноби, — до того, как весь клан вырезали воины Хандзо. Он не принадлежит монахам.  
— Ты слишком много знаешь, чтобы отпускать тебя живым из монастыря, — усмехнулся Бокуто. — Тебя будут искать.  
Шиноби холодно сверкнул глазами. Обвел взглядом комнату, рассеянно осмотрел потолок и уставился в миску с едой.  
Бокуто вдруг понял, о чем подумал шиноби, когда пришел в себя. Кров, пища и жизнь — отчетливо читалось в сером, еще затуманенном лекарством взгляде. Бокуто знал, что такие долги можно отдать только одним способом. Настоящая смелость заключается в том, чтобы жить, когда нужно жить, и умереть, когда нужно умереть, — строчки из бусидо впечатались в память надолго. Кодекс не распространялся на таких, как шиноби. Они жили по своим законам. Но даже неизвестный ему закон толковался однозначно — шиноби предлагал жизнь и верность.  
— Проще было оставить меня там.  
— Не проще. — Бокуто почувствовал раздражение. Фума непроизвольно дал понять, кем являлся сам Бокуто. Спасибо, напомнил. — Как твое имя?  
— Зовите, как вам угодно. Моя жизнь теперь принадлежит вам. Вы хозяин. Вам и называть.  
— Я буду звать тебя Акааши. Как тех ночных птиц, которые мешают мне спать. И убивают одним взглядом, — насмешливо бросил Бокуто, перекладывая свиток в вещи шиноби.  
— Мне все равно, господин.  
— Я не господин тебе, — фыркнул Бокуто.  
— Фума живут, чтобы получать приказы. Свобода для них как ад. — Шиноби вынырнул из-под одеяла и посмотрел в упор. — Прикажи все, что захочешь.  
— Выздоравливай. — Бокуто раздраженно махнул рукой.  
В памяти всплывали обрывки легенды о том, как становятся Фума. Страшные ритуалы, не оставлявшие никаких эмоций, разъедавшие душу, как ржавчина, оставляя уродливые ошметки и струпья. Может быть, он однажды расспросит шиноби об этом. А может и нет.  
Он вышел и направился в храм. Хотя, что он может сказать богам?  
«Фума живут, чтобы получать приказы». Резануло больнее, чем он думал. Самурай обязан помнить, что смерть может прийти в любой момент, и если наступит время умирать, то сделать это он обязан с достоинством. Только, кто он сам? Блуждающая волна. Самурай без господина. Свободный воин. Зачем такая свобода? Что с ней делать?  
Те, кому удалось отомстить за господина, ждали возмездия. Ждал и Бокуто. Но если месть и смывала позор, то чувство пустоты внутри никуда не уходило.

Мальчишки с окраины деревни сбегались к храму, каждый хотел поговорить, поучиться и просто посмотреть на Бокуто. Они скалили зубы, строили страшные лица, пытаясь дотянуться до соперника длинными палками. Бокуто объяснял, показывал, улыбался тепло и радостно. Крашеные пряди, татуировка дракона, солнце в глазах. Боевой веер. Расслабленная поза, домашняя одежда.  
Бамбуковый шест легко вращался в его руках, блокируя и отводя в сторону удары всех нападавших разом.  
— Мы уже пробовали шест и мечи, покажите тэссэн, Бокуто-сан, — храбро попросил кто-то из старших, остальные моментально замолчали.  
Бокуто кивнул и снял веер. Мальчишки с восторгом рассматривали играющие на пластинах блики. Черный, из закаленной стали, с гербом семьи на тонких пластинах, он казался легкой игрушкой, забавной вещицей. Детвора взволновано зашепталась.  
— Красивый.  
— Это не для красоты.  
— Да ну. Вот меч это оружие, а это…  
— Рано вам еще.  
Бокуто не снимал тэссен ни в доме, ни в храме. Веер в руках ощущался тяжело и сурово и отвечал владельцу тихим звенящим звуком. Оружие на все случаи жизни — можно колоть, резать, закрываться от стрел и отгонять назойливых мух.  
Акааши появился незаметно, убрал с лица волосы, устроился на крыльце; совсем домашний — с тарелками, кастрюльками, ключами от храма. Невероятно спокойный и умиротворенный. Совершенно другой.  
Простые действия, бытовые мелочи, странные заботы. Это все казалось ненастоящим, чужим и одновременно привлекательным. Бокуто смотрел на передвижения Акааши и смеялся: как катаной огород копать, красиво и глупо. Шиноби обладали невероятным умением ориентироваться в темноте, в незнакомой местности, идти на запах и звук, не доверяли ничему на свете. И если бы Акааши захотел, то это был бы последний день для Бокуто.  
Такие не сражаются, а нападают из засады, сзади или ночью. Душат, используют короткие удары и совсем другую технику ведения боя. Травят ядами пищу и воду, и даже дым очага может быть опасен.  
Бокуто не хотел знать, почему движения Акааши на кухне больше напоминают то короткую схватку с десятью самураями, то храмовый танец. Стремительные и отточенные, короткие и плавные. С одинаковым результатом: завтрак, обед, ужин.  
Впустил смерть в свой дом, иногда ловил себя на мысли Бокуто. Но вскоре она уступала место бытовым заботам.  
— Ты можешь попробовать новые движения.  
Старший из детворы довольно сверкнул на Бокуто глазами и поклонился.  
— А можно попросить о тренировке с Акааши-саном? — Мальчишки с вежливым любопытством уставились на Акааши. — С любым оружием.  
— Нельзя, — строго сказал Бокуто и расхохотался. — Он сам оружие.  
Мальчишки потупились, искоса поглядывая в сторону Акааши.  
Бокуто весело отмахнулся, заметив, что тот прислушивается к разговору. Слишком уж хорошо шиноби умел быть незаметным. Бокуто иногда начинал говорить с ним и просто думал вслух. Или увлекался, отвечая на редкие, вовремя заданные вопросы или короткие уточнения, сделанные наблюдательным Акааши. А потом перестал обращать внимание. Казалось, так было всегда. Это едва заметное направляющее присутствие. Как внутренний голос, говорящий с ним. Иногда Бокуто не мог даже сказать наверняка, какая из мыслей принадлежала ему, а какую за ужином подсказал Акааши.  
Бокуто стал забывать одно правило, которое забывать нельзя.  
Не существует бывших Фума.

— Предлагаю размяться. Пора возвращать тебя в форму.  
Бокуто довольно прислонился к стволу развесистой дикой сливы, сложив на колени меч для тренировок. И тут же услышал тихий свист и шелест осыпающейся коры. Бокуто скосил глаза — в нескольких сантиметрах от головы, вцепившись в кору дерева, замерла звездочка сюрикена. Маленькая, красивая, кованая опытной рукой.  
— Я просил сразиться со мной. А не пугать до усрачки.  
— Вы забыли приказать. — Акааши опустился на колени рядом с Бокуто. — Шиноби не теряют навыки. Это как дышать.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что сражения не будет? — разочарованно произнес Бокуто, рассматривая открывшуюся шею Акааши.  
— Как скажет господин. — Акааши поднялся, собрал все разбросанное тренировочное оружие и направился в дом. На пороге он задержался и добавил: — Но не просите сражаться ради забавы. Фума не сражаются. Фума убивают.

Бокуто осторожно прокрался по дорожке возле собственного дома. Стараясь не шуметь, сел на крыльцо и задрал голову вверх — небо казалось низким и невероятно звездным. В голове приятно шумело, вокруг все плыло, сливаясь с песней ночных цикад. На языке крутилась какая-то мелодия, услышанная в деревенском трактире.  
— Позволите вам помочь? — Шиноби возник за спиной темной тенью. Бокуто чертыхнулся, лег на спину, сцепив руки за головой, и широко улыбнулся. — Вы пьяны, Бокуто-сан.  
Выпивку Акааши не одобрял, молчал, хмурился и иногда говорил что-то о чистом сознании и готовности к нападению. Бокуто только отмахивался от шиноби. Но сейчас почему-то было действительно стыдно.  
— Кто, я? — Бокуто беспечно рассматривал Акааши, чего трезвым себе никогда не позволял. А сейчас отказывало чувство самосохранения.  
— Вы бродили в компании парочки пьяных призраков-соё? — На лице Акааши не было и намека на улыбку.  
— Нет, я пил в полном одиночестве.  
— У вас какой-то повод?  
— Да. Всегда выпиваю, когда посещаю храм.  
— И как часто вы будете туда ходить?  
— Каждую неделю. По выходным и по вторникам.  
— Но сегодня четверг.  
— Да. И по четвергам. Я прекрасно шел и споткнулся только на лестнице о…  
— О бросившуюся вам под ноги белку? — Лицо шиноби выражало усталое сожаление, но в глазах светились веселые искры.  
Он шутит? Неужели шиноби могут шутить? Или Бокуто это померещилось с пьяных глаз? И ведь прав же, бутылок было больше, чем две. Насколько больше, Бокуто не помнил.  
— Иди спать. Я еще посижу. — Бокуто раскинул руки, голова кружилась, но даже неодобрительный взгляд Акааши не портил настроения.  
Бокуто никогда не звал шиноби с собой в храм. Однажды видел, как тот осторожно оглядывается на пороге, перед тем как быстро нырнуть внутрь. Бокуто, не скрываясь, шагнул за ним. Акааши раздувал очаг — совсем так же, как на кухне. Низко склонившись к храмовому огню, что-то шептал едва затеплившимся углям. Но слов Бокуто не расслышал, заметил только пригоршню риса и небольшую дощечку с письменами, которые Акааши сжег дотла.

Он не заметил, как уснул на крыльце, и открыл глаза от едва слышного шороха. В прозрачном и холодном предрассветном воздухе звенело напряжение. Такое же, как перед боем. Он не мог объяснить, просто всей кожей ощущал чужое присутствие. Чутье не подвело — из-под навеса метнулись серые тени.  
Бокуто не успел рассмотреть, сколько их было, — двое напали, не скрываясь, и он едва успел достать вакидзаси. По движениям понял — не все из нападавших воины: атаковали, не защищаясь, хаотично размахивая оружием. Это давало преимущество. Даже жалко меч пачкать, мелькнула высокомерная мысль. И тут же пропала, когда в стену за головой ударила стрела. Бокуто поморщился: человек с мечом не имеет права на ошибку. Но нападать на него в его же доме! Такое с ним случилось впервые. И он намерен был сделать так, чтобы этот раз стал единственным. Первых нападавших он подпустил ближе и обездвижил парой проверенных приемов. «Закон меча» глубоко впитался в кровь.  
Третий был слишком хорош, чтобы отвлекаться. Бокуто увернулся от длинной нагинаты — он видел, такими сражались сохеи, — удар пришелся вскользь по руке, меч отлетел на несколько шагов. Нагината зацепила стену, Бокуто откатился в сторону и оглянулся — темная маскировка открыла ярко-шафрановый край одежды. Этого еще не хватало. Бокуто зашипел, думая о катане, оставленной в доме; с чего бы монахам приходить за ним? Неужели им недоплатили в прошлый раз? Слишком уж недовольные лица были у помощников настоятеля в последний его приезд. Следовало сохранять внимание, где-то он допустил ошибку. Где-то он допустил оплошность. Слишком много привлекательной земли вокруг, слишком шаткое положение у монастырей, так стремящихся сохранить свое влияние.  
Он отступил на пару шагов к стене. Голова еще шумела от выпитого вечером, и в предрассветных сумерках картинка расплывалась перед глазами. Все еще не очень понимая, что происходит, он пропустил удар в голову от четвертого. Еще бы немного — и в висок. От боли внутри вместо необходимого спокойствия полыхнула азартная злость. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы поднять меч, а противники оказались быстрыми, несмотря на рост. Отточенные движения говорили о хорошей подготовке.  
Бокуто успел наклониться вперед, тело отреагировало само. Рука привычно нащупала за поясом холодную сталь, зло лязгнули пластины тэссэна, закрывая обзор второму нападавшему. Бокуто выскользнул из захвата, блокируя лезвие короткого ножа, полоснул наугад и попал. Сохей отшатнулся, закрывая лицо руками. Веер сложился и приятно оттягивал руку, добавляя уверенности. За спиной зябко ощущалось свободное пространство, откуда из темноты за схваткой следил невидимый лучник. Пора заканчивать, самое время для атаки. Оставшийся здоровяк словно прочитал его мысль и бросился первым. Тэссэн почти без усилия вспорол ткань и кожу и вышел, выворачивая осклизлые внутренности. Тяжелое тело по инерции врезалось в Бокуто, боль обожгла плечо, перед лицом маячил нечеловеческий оскал, чужая слабеющая рука тянулась к горлу. Бокуто пытался сбросить с себя умирающего, когда в горло сохея ударил стальной дротик. Кровь, тяжело пульсируя, брызнула в лицо Бокуто, руки скользили и путались в многочисленных тряпках, в которые был замотан монах. В просвете двери мелькнула еще одна тень. Бокуто выругался, сделал усилие и выкатился из-под окровавленного тела.  
— Я не просил помощи, — с досадой прошипел он, увидев Акааши.  
— Я знаю, вы справились сами, — шиноби не извинялся. Серые глаза смотрели с укором. — Но могли бы позвать.  
— Там еще был лучник, — уже более миролюбиво заметил Бокуто, махнув рукой в сторону навесов.  
— Был.  
Бокуто кивнул. Оставшись в живых, лучник мог быть опасен. Шиноби все понимал правильно. Отрезвило едкое:  
— Это было очень долго.  
Акааши обошел и быстро осмотрел все тела. Только одежду лежавшего навзничь сохея разглядывал долго, выдернул из шеи дротик и осторожно протер.  
— Это не случайный набег.  
— Я только что сам подумал об этом, — ирония давалась Бокуто с трудом.  
— Вы можете меня прогнать…  
— Тебя ищут монахи и те, кто заказал тебе выкрасть свиток. Тебя найдут, — добавил он с нажимом. — Найдут и убьют.  
— Возможно, Бокуто-сан.  
— И ищут они не только тебя. К тебе этот набег, возможно, не имеет отношения.  
— Могу я остаться?  
В глазах, полных серебра, не было жалости и сожаления — ни чувства вины, ни радости от победы. Как холодные блики, замершие на клинке.  
Бокуто огляделся вокруг и покачал гудящей головой. Пить действительно стоило пореже. И спать на улице тоже не следовало, он шагнул в дом.  
— Осторожно, Бокуто-сан. — Смиренная поза, опущенные в пол глаза, поклон, но в голосе ни капли покорности.  
— Оставь, тут нечего делать. — Бокуто стащил окровавленную одежду и сел.  
— Я помогу. И у вас рана на плече. — Пальцы придержали голову Бокуто, влажная ткань коснулась лба. Каким-то слишком ласковым было прикосновение, спокойным, умиротворяющим.  
— Ты разбираешься в медицине? — Бокуто слышал о том, что шиноби врачуют не хуже деревенских лекарей.  
— Немного, — усмехнулся Акааши, тень от ресниц легла на щеку. Пламя свечи дернулось от дыхания.  
— Немного? А кто варит ведьмовские зелья вторую неделю? Мой дом не место для…  
Бокуто заворожено смотрел, как Акааши наливает отвар из большого кувшина, почти незаметно уронив туда же две капли мутного зелья, как перебирает какие-то склянки.  
Бокуто знал, что шиноби часто уходит в горы и возвращается с большими охапками трав, завернутых в ткань, и корзиной, содержимое которой никому не показывал.  
— Выпейте это. — Пальцы ловко вращали чашку, размешивая содержимое.  
— Это что за отрава?  
— Не доверяете? Правильно. Никому нельзя доверять. — Акааши посмотрел строго, между бровей залегла неглубокая складка, и протянул глиняную чашку. — Это снимет боль.  
Бокуто принюхался и поморщился.  
— Наш аптекарь варит что-то похожее, судя по запаху, из кишков жабы.  
— Давайте посмотрю.  
Ладонь сжала плечо, прошлась по ключице и спустилась по груди вниз; Бокуто зашипел больше для порядка, чем от боли, и неосознанно подставился под руки Акааши.  
Пальцы уверенно скользили по коже, ощупывая и проверяя. Акааши смочил лоскут в темной жидкости и приложил к раненому плечу. От соприкосновения с прохладной тканью боль быстро утихала. Или подействовал отвар. Сон накатывал тяжелым и вязким облаком.

Бокуто всегда крепко спал, но в тот раз война, оставшаяся далеко позади, отчего-то вернулась. Заглянула прямо в глаза и принесла с собой сны.  
Он ворочался несколько ночей подряд, которые казались бесконечными, зябкими, страшными. Матрас жестко упирался в лопатки. Он просыпался в холодном поту, комкая влажные простыни. В окно смеялась луна, огромная и злая. И каждый раз, когда он проваливался в короткий сон, на него из тьмы смотрели блестящие глаза Акааши.  
Бокуто проснулся в холодном поту, едва разжал пальцы вцепившиеся в подушку. За окном рассвело, на пороге, словно услышав его мысли, появился Акааши.  
— Что-то случилось, Бокуто-сан? Вы кричали.  
— Не знаю, это было как наяву. Снег. Чертов снег на много ри вокруг. И пустота. Никого не осталось. Ничего нет. Знаешь, раньше мне снились старые сражения, победы, поверженные враги, голые женщины, иногда чудовища и привидения. Но пустота не снилась никогда.  
— Я сделаю вам чай.  
— Акааши…Не уходи.  
— Я иду за чаем, Бокуто-сан. И, пожалуй, отвар для сна вам тоже не помешает.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
— Я же только…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был… здесь.

Часть 3. Время без войны  
В деревне судачили о новом домоправителе. Бокуто еще зимой распустил всех слуг и вот взял в свой дом чужака. Несколько раз он наблюдал, как шиноби неторопливо шел от местной гончарной лавки, помогая с большой корзиной маленькой старушке с края деревни. Его сторонились, не любили чужаков, только Оканеда-сан была слишком стара и глуха, чтобы слушать сплетни.  
Бокуто сидел под любимой сливой, во дворе было пусто и тихо. Он, всегда внимательно наблюдавший за происходящим, был несобранным и уставшим.  
Он смотрел, как пальцы Акааши осторожно перебирают яркие плоды свежей хурмы, сортируют и раскладывают по корзинкам, как он нанизывает их, одну за другой собирая в связки, и развешивает на веревку большие оранжевые грозди.

— Вы хотели тренировочное сражение. — Бамбуковые шесты глухо ударились друг о друга. Один Акааши протянул Бокуто.  
— Ты меня удивляешь. — Ладонь Бокуто перехватила бо, он подкинул его в руке, примериваясь. Шест выписывал в воздухе замысловатые движения вокруг тела.  
Сделав пару разминочных выпадов, Бокуто атаковал ноги. Шест выныривал из-за спины, бил от пояса единичными ударами и целым каскадом. Настроение и утраченное расположение духа стремительно возвращались. Проворный и ловкий, Акааши выворачивался, уходил от прямого столкновения, применяя обманные удары, казавшиеся Бокуто нечестными. Покружив минут двадцать по площадке, Бокуто почувствовал, как начинает сбиваться дыхание, но, посмотрев на шиноби, довольно отметил — Акааши устал еще больше. То, что хорошо для воинов, явно не подходило шиноби: обычно они не затягивали схватку надолго.  
Бокуто удачно сделал подсечку, добавил сверху сильный удар шестом и прижал Акааши всем весом к земле.  
Это была почти победа. Почти. Акааши говорил, что «почти» не считается, если труп врага не остывает под ногами.  
Акааши не шевелился и закрыл глаза. То ли Бокуто его хорошо приложил затылком, то ли он решил использовать парочку хитростей. У шиноби их всегда в избытке. Бокуто мысленно поздравил себя с победой и довольно произнес:  
— Притвориться мертвым тебе не удастся.  
— Даже и не собираюсь. — Распластанное в пыли тело пошевелилось, Бокуто смотрел, как на длинные ресницы оседала пыль.  
— Я победил, — довольно заявил он.  
— Не думаю. — Акааши продолжал расслабленно валяться в пыли, не открывая глаз.  
— Готовишь еще один коварный захват? Я тебя почти обездвижил. Осталось только достать нож и перерезать тебе горло. — Смутно маячила мысль, что все не просто, что-то Бокуто упускал. — Пощады не будет.  
— Отдохнули, Бокуто-сан?  
— Не в твоем положении огрызаться.  
Бокуто прищурился и надавил сильнее, тело под руками напряглось, шиноби никогда не сдавался так просто. Лицо Акааши оказалось слишком близко, можно было рассмотреть светлые круги на радужке вокруг зрачка. Как солнечное затмение. Наверное, это и было затмение. Сложно оторваться, взгляд затягивал и держал.  
— Вы правы.  
Акааши тихо выдохнул — дыхание тепло задело шею Бокуто, — а потом вдруг стремительно приподнялся и поцеловал. Губы Акааши мягко касались, нежно захватывали и отпускали, как набегающий прибой, бережно и чувственно. От неожиданности Бокуто ослабил хватку. Тело под ним выгнулось и прижалось сильнее. Акааши углубил поцелуй и усилил нажим. Бокуто втянул воздух, отчего-то стало тяжело дышать — кожа шиноби пахла снегом, горечью и мятой. Сознание накрывало волнами, будто он решился спускаться по той, дальней, опасной, горной тропе через перевал, предварительно хлебнув самого крепкого сакэ.  
Земля кувыркнулась, Бокуто охнул и больно приложился головой о плоскую гальку, на зубах скрипнул песок. Перед глазами плыли облака, шелестела листьями старая слива. В горло холодно и опасно впилась сталь его собственного ножа. Когда Акааши успел его вытащить? Шиноби держал его в захвате слишком жестко.  
— Это было нечестно, — обиженно протянул Бокуто.  
— Вы отвлеклись. Это было бы смертельно в бою, Бокуто-сан.  
— И неожиданно.  
— Да.  
— Ты… Как ты вообще додумался?  
Акааши рывком поднялся и протянул руку.  
— У каждого противника есть слабости. Этим нужно пользоваться.  
— Погоди, это одна из хитростей шиноби?  
Акааши равнодушно пожал плечами и стряхнул пыль с одежды.  
— Стой-стой, и скольких человек ты так обманул? И все они достойные люди? Или разбойников и бродяг тоже считать, Акааши?  
— Успокойтесь, Бокуто-сан. Они умерли.  
Почему идея устраивать тренировки с Акааши раньше ему казалась удачной? Бокуто старался дышать ровно и глубоко, но обрести спокойствие почему-то не получалось. Слишком много прикосновений за один раз. Раньше шиноби всегда держал дистанцию, не позволял ничего лишнего.  
Акааши развесил оружие под навес и разровнял песок во дворе. Еще несколько минут назад он был стремительным и опасным, а сейчас двигался так неторопливо, что это завораживало. Шея у Бокуто все еще болела от ощущения стальных пальцев на горле.  
— Это подло, так мной воспользоваться. — Бокуто, нахохлившись, сидел на ступеньке крыльца.  
— Возможно, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши невозмутимо протянул чашку воды, пальцы прохладно коснулись руки Бокуто. — Но вы мне ответили.  
Бокуто внезапно почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо.  
— Это от неожиданности.  
— Как скажете, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши улыбнулся и сел на ступеньку рядом.

Бокуто старался вспомнить и не мог. Просыпался снова и снова в заснеженном поле над покрытой инеем фигурой. Пытаясь кричать от ужаса и страха.  
А потом в его сны, словно воин Тени, прокралась улыбка, покорная и безмятежная. От нее становилось спокойно, как будто ничего не было — ни снега, ни крови, ни одиночества, ни грызущего холода. Только ласковые губы Акааши. Бессовестно манящие. И беспощадные.  
Снег поскрипывал и заставлял жмуриться до слез.  
Под ладонью прогибалось горячее тело, пальцы гладили острые лопатки, касались выступающих позвонков на спине. Акааши целовал его сухими обветренными губами. Бокуто трясло от нетерпения. Один раз оброненная фраза делала сон безумным.  
Прикажи. Все, что захочешь.  
Но приказы застревали в горле, получались только стоны и невнятные просьбы, больше похожие на мольбы. Он тянулся за Акааши торопливо и жадно. И его слепил снег.

Акааши он нашел в амбаре. Шиноби сосредоточенно разбирал завал самых разных необходимых в хозяйстве вещей, которыми Бокуто никогда не пользовался.  
— Ты приманиваешь неприятности. И иногда меня раздражаешь.  
— Вы меня прогоняете, Бокуто-сан?  
— Нет. Точнее, я еще не решил.  
В глазах шиноби на мгновение мелькнуло что-то похожее на тень недоверия и отчаяния — и лицо снова стало непроницаемым.  
Бокуто перехватил руки Акааши и сжал запястья, придерживая одной рукой. И не почувствовал сопротивления, когда кусок джутовой веревки двумя витками лег на запястья шиноби.  
— Ты позволишь себя связать? — Бокуто не смог сдержать удивления.  
— Вы, правда, думаете, что веревка меня остановит? — Безмятежность в голосе сбивала с толку.  
— Наверное, нет?  
Акааши смотрел насмешливо.  
— Планируете сдать меня властям? Или монахам?  
— Для шиноби у тебя слишком дерзкий язык; для хранителя храма ты выглядишь слишком опасным. Да, и не бывает таких обольстительных домоправителей.  
Он часто замечал мимолетную улыбку, сосредоточенно прикушенные губы, хмурую складку на переносице, недовольно приподнятые брови.  
Но никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Акааши смеялся — тихо, открыто, откинув голову назад, обнажив шею и соблазнительную впадинку между ключиц. Это был жест бесконечного доверия. Позволить поймать себя, поставить себя в заведомо невыгодное положение и расслабиться с веревкой на руках. В том, что Акааши просто позволил все это, Бокуто не сомневался.  
Что-то перевернулось в сознании и сладко сжалось внутри. Смех стал крайней точкой, после которой Бокуто точно решил — жизнь Акааши принадлежит только ему. Это была страшная мысль. Страшная в своем абсолютном эгоизме. Сладко-горькая, терпкая, вязкая, как повидло из хурмы.  
Не контролируя себя, Бокуто наклонился и провел пальцами по шее, отводя волнистые пряди и обнажая выступающие позвонки. И заметил только, как изумленно распахнулись глаза Акааши. Тело под руками расслабилось. Это оказалось неожиданно легко. Дотянуться до пояса, придержать, подавить едва зарождающееся сопротивление. Придавить к стене и целовать открытую шею, поймав удивленный вздох. Удивиться самому, когда чужое тело прижалось ближе и стало повиноваться рукам.  
Пальцы пробежали по шее вниз, коснулись ключиц. Акааши внимательно смотрел, откинув голову назад, в полуприкрытых глазах плескалась серебряная амальгама. Руки слепо шарили по плечам, горлу, скулам и запутывались во вьющихся волосах.  
Кажется, Акааши поцеловал его первым, мягко, осторожно и чувственно, но незамысловатая ласка потащила за собой лавину каких-то странных не то фантазий, не то снов, от которых Бокуто не мог отделаться, как ни старался.  
Светлая кожа в отблесках огня, черная ткань, открытые плечи, губы изогнутые в просьбе-усмешке, пронзительная нежность, терпкое безумие и сокрушительное падение… Вам нужно только приказать.  
— Все что захочу?  
— Все что захочешь.

Бокуто вспомнил прошлый праздник. Он тогда только вернулся. Усталость, ворох окровавленных вещей, пустой холодный дом и глухая тоска внутри.  
Ему казалось, что уже давно позабытое не вернется. Что он не начнет радоваться едва заметному вниманию, ненавязчивому присутствию и скрытой за серьезными словами улыбке.  
Главное, не разрушить хрупкое равновесие.  
Бокуто лежал возле дома, запрокинув голову к небу, смотрел, как облака причудливо меняют форму. И жмурился от солнца.  
Оно пришло внезапно — это детское ощущение полета, травы под головой и сладкий медовый запах цветов, от которого кружится голова. Время без сожалений, без вины, без утрат.  
Время без войны.

В небо медленно поднимались яркие пятна фонариков. Бокуто смотрел на уплывающие огни. Впервые в жизни обычные просьбы о благополучии и хорошем урожае не подходили. Где-то на границе сознания плясало и билось то, что он не мог озвучить даже себе.  
— Так ведь не бывает. Такое не сбывается, ведь так? — Фонарик замер в руках. Все остальное стало не важно.  
Он прошептал свою просьбу колеблющемуся пламени. Огонь потянулся вверх, отбрасывая тени, фонарик завис маленьким кораблем, покачивающимся у причала. И, наконец, оторвался от ладоней и поплыл вверх.  
В храме было тихо, пахло благовониями и цветами. Последние прихожане давно ушли. Акааши сидел перед пылающим огнем и смотрел на четыре дощечки из молочного дерева. Где-то далеко шумел праздник. Люди просили, прославляли и надеялись.  
В засыпающем храмовом огне не было силы, солнца и обещания исполнить написанное — он тихо дремал, обнимая в очаге подернутые пеплом угли. Сонный огонь для маленького божества, которое уже не ждет жертв.  
Акааши протянул руку с дощечкой, глядя, как пламя осторожно касается поверхности дерева. Оно потемнело и занялось. Буквы поплыли, огонь жадно слизнул их, что-то обещая. Акааши добавил остальные дощечки, обжигая пальцы, подождал, пока божество милостиво примет его дар, и поднялся. Как глупо просить то, о чем даже подумать смешно.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Голос Бокуто звучал в ушах и сливался с тихим треском.  
Он вышел не оборачиваясь. Где-то внизу в деревне еще шумел праздник, в небе среди осторожных звезд мерцали бумажные фонарики. В храмовом очаге на последней дощечке догорали слова невыполнимой просьбы.


End file.
